


【19倚天】【ALL杨逍】皆孽

by chana1987



Category: 19倚天
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-22 10:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chana1987/pseuds/chana1987





	【19倚天】【ALL杨逍】皆孽

ALL杨逍 皆孽  
天雷 脑洞存档 仅限19版杨逍，我有病，一上来就是成昆/杨逍

光明顶上，五散人、青翼蝠王韦一笑、光明左使杨逍被成昆偷袭得手，俱遭重创，一时之间，七大高手竟毫无还手之力，只能任人宰割。  
成昆得意非常，好似来到他此生中最功成名就的一刻。  
这光明顶总坛便是他锣鼓喧天的戏场，戏至终场，总有一些意兴阑珊。  
而他的表演欲望又实在旺盛了些，七人的反应在他意料之中，没什么新意，只有当他侃侃而谈阳顶天是如何走火入魔而死时，才发现了一些有趣的东西。  
或许连杨逍自己也没有发觉，他眼中的悲哀太过浓烈，本就淡薄的眼皮上落了浅浅一层红。他勉力提聚的内力瞬间溃散，又不得不拼力维持的样子实在可怜。  
成昆正巧有一位贵为教主夫人的师妹，魔教秘辛大小杂事是他们耳鬓厮磨后聊以解闷的谈资——自然也有成昆的有意探听。何况他这师妹玲珑心思，有时甚至能探出一些苟且来。陈年往事忆正酣，某年某月某个午后的窃窃私语也顿时鲜明起来。  
有趣，实在有趣。精彩，太过精彩。  
“瞧我这记性，”成昆慢慢踱步至杨逍身前，故作高深的弯下腰，对上那一双深藏着仇恨、痛苦，最终流露出来的只有轻蔑的眼睛，之前的悲哀仿佛是一个错觉。这完全无法令成昆本就暴虐阴狠的性子得到满足，他想要更多，想要看到臣服，想要听到求饶。  
“江湖人都说光明左使一人之下万人之上，想必，雌伏在阳顶天一人之下时也未曾料到会有今日罢，你的教主早就死了。”他捏住杨逍的脖子，迫使他抬头。  
杨逍起初有些茫然，伤痛抽干了他的力气，还有什么也带走了他仅存的精力。直到周颠破口大骂完，他才冷哼一声。  
“我承认，你恶心到我了。”  
“继续骂，你骂的越狠我越高兴。”成昆哈哈一笑，面露淫邪，他恶意的抚着杨逍的颈侧，像逗弄一只猫儿，在杨逍将要挣脱时又捏住脖子将人按倒在地。他一指挑开杨逍的衣襟，让那白皙胸膛暴露在空气中。  
“成昆！你这狗贼想干什么！”五散人韦一笑几人平素虽与杨逍有龃龉，却也不能见他被这样侮辱。奈何几人重伤在身，激愤之下气息险些不稳。  
被几人的反应所取悦，成昆收拢五爪，逼迫杨逍渐失了呼吸，又在将要昏过去时松手，杨逍伏倒在地，大口喘着气。  
“阳顶天的一切都将被我毁灭，我自然也不介意尝尝他身下玩物的滋味。”  
粗鄙之声刚落，一掌携着冷风袭来，成昆虽中了韦一笑的寒冰绵掌，内力尚存，当下提掌相对，浑厚内力将人震退，饶是如此，他也后退数步。  
想不到杨逍还能还手，成昆惊出冷汗，好在对方已是强弩之末，直接中了他两下幻阴指，又对了一掌，此刻四肢百骸被碾压过一般，杨逍口中呕血，倒在地上半晌也无法起身。五散人和韦一笑俱是屏息，心中着急却无能为力。  
他到底是小瞧了明教中人，分明胜券在握却几番被他们暗算。成昆恼羞成怒，对着韦一笑等人劈出几掌，几人不支重伤昏迷，他又几步过去狠狠攥住杨逍披散的发，将他一路拖行至教主座前。  
很快，他被成昆扔在了众人身后那高高在上的教主宝座上，冰冷坚硬的座椅与肉体撞击着，他全身像是散了架一般，又从宝座上跌落下来。  
成昆大喇喇的坐在教主座上，一脚踏在杨逍肩头，攥着他的头发迫他望着下方倒地的几人，“杨逍，你若还一掌，我便杀他们一人，你若敢自尽，我便让你女儿杨不悔来代替你。”  
杨逍面色苍白，终于露出一丝缝隙，然而他很快自嘲的笑了笑，“你有什么手段，只管使来。”  
即便如此境地，他的眼神依然是轻蔑的，看着什么脏东西一般。他白衣上染着血和尘土也干净不到哪儿去，刚才一番挣扎，露出一截肩颈上印着几道旧伤疤。他面上也沾着血，嘴角却挂着讥诮的笑，薄唇勾起一个弧度，这笑容像是孤高冷月，又像月下寥落尘土可以践踏的蜉蝣之物。  
成昆本只是想轻贱此人长长威风，他对男人没什么兴趣，他喜欢的是柔软的娇嫩的肉体，可此时此刻的杨逍让他产生一种欲望，撕裂他，侵犯他，看他失去风度深陷痛苦的欲望。  
成昆剥掉杨逍已经散乱的衣裳，让他跪在座椅前背对着自己。一边把他想象成妓院里最下贱的荡妇，一边寻找着他可供使用的地方。这身体当然是温暖的，骨骼脉络清晰分明且蕴藏着力量，劲瘦笔锋雕琢回转，才塑成柔韧的躯体，比妇人壮实硬朗的线条紧绷着，透露出主人的惧意。  
这恐惧如此真实，成昆如饮美酒，他想起人生中所犯下的第一场罪恶，他徒弟的爱妻，一个柔弱又可怜的女子，如何求救如何哭泣又是如何被他分开双腿进入，然后他又开始絮絮叨叨陈年旧事，讲他实在是悲伤气愤，杀了徒弟谢逊满门，又栽赃嫁祸无恶不作。  
他突然停止了倾诉，将自己硬的发烫的性器直捣进那根本就没有被探索过的肉穴中。  
他面前一直挺直的脊背陡然崩塌，腰身颤抖着，半晌才听见一声几不可闻的呜咽。  
明教曾经神圣的总坛静的可怕，只听见成昆粗重的喘息和杨逍偶尔泄露的一两声轻咳。  
下方，乾坤袋忽然挣动起来，张无忌此前被成昆打晕，在这恶徒提到自己罪恶时才悠悠转醒，无忌并不十分清楚外界发生了什么，但能察觉气氛不对劲，尤其在听说成昆亲口承认自己杀了义父谢逊全家，更是怒火攻心。  
成昆十分爽快，他没想到男人的身体也能带来如此巨大的愉悦，这种征服感是女人也不能给予的，他亢奋的耸动着，躲在少林寺的时日里没酒没肉嘴里能淡出个鸟来，容纳着他的地方紧致美妙，简直天生就该被如此对待，许久没发泄过的欲望不多时就射了出来。  
他又继续描述自己如何陷害谢逊，一边心满意足的穿戴完毕，“杨左使果然名不虚传。”他调笑着，心中盘算如何处置这些人。  
杨逍无力地躺在地上，艰难的蜷起身，只是轻微的动作，也只觉身体被撕碎开，无一处不叫嚣着疼痛，可更麻烦的是他快要远去的神识，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，伴随着恶心和阵阵干呕。到了此刻，他还在想着幸好五散人和韦一笑昏了过去，不然他以后怎么在明教立足，他甚至还能下意识的回嘴，“圆真大师也果然恶贯满盈。”  
“好你个杨逍，我第一个就杀你。放心，作为服侍我的奖励，我会让你死的毫无痛苦。”  
成昆并指运攻，幻阴指杀招又起，忽然一声怒吼传来，那乾坤袋拔地爆起，竟冲着他撞过来，幻阴指击在乾坤袋上，一股沛然力量汹涌袭来。  
两股力量相击，乾坤袋轰然炸开，一少年从中跃出，身姿如剑，落在地面。  
俊朗眉目伴着阵阵杀气，宛如战神降临。  
成昆见势不妙，立刻返身，遁入光明顶密道之中，张无忌报仇心切，回头望了一眼，正与一旁冷谦对视，见有人转醒，他只来得及颔首示意，便施展步法追了上去。  
不知何时清醒的冷谦望着上方，不善言辞的他面色痛苦，很快又踉跄起身，半爬半行上了石阶，在众人醒来或者有人到来之前，帮几近昏迷的杨逍穿上衣物。  
他让杨逍倚靠着自己，又抹去他额头的血迹，没等多久，一个俏丽的身影出现在大殿之前。  
“爹！我爹怎么了？”  
杨不悔三两步来到杨逍身旁，急切的问。  
“无事，休息。”冷谦示意不悔不要着急。  
周颠韦一笑等人此时也渐渐醒来，山脚下，六大派正集结人马围攻上来。  
喊杀声震天，可冷谦知道，无论是生是死，他欠了杨逍一份人情。


End file.
